brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Glory
a slender, tall unicorn mare with a golden mane and pale pink body her eyes were ruthless, and her cutie mark was of the sun just coming over the horizon. Her special talent was manipulating light magic, a power she used to devastating effect in combat. She didn't care about much of anything apart from earning daddy's favor and beating the crap out of whatever was unlucky enough to get in her way. One of her favorite hobbies was picking on her big brother, Ardent, and making him look like even more of a failure than he already was: Morning Glory had big goals, after all. Among others was her dream to take her father's place when he was ready to pass down the barony, and become the first mare to assume the title of Baroness. shieldmaiden The mare froze, then frowned a little, and for a moment, she shivered: it made Helena wince, not exactly wanting to see what would happen if Morning Glory shook off the enchantment. The unicorn was not a pony to be underestimated or trifled with, not even by your average demon. Is Hollow Star's necklace in SOTA the same piece of jewellery she got from Ardent in RF? Makes no sense, wasn't it Illuminia's somehow? "I..." Morning Glory reached up and touched her necklace: she always wore it, just like she always wore the golden anklets he had also given her. Her mane was tied back with a pretty bow and adorned with flowers, just like their mother's had often been "Don't start. I don't want to hear this anymore. I... can't hear this anymore, Ardent, you're... you've gotten in way over your head, and I personally find what you did revolting and contemptible, but..." Morning Glory sighed a little, rubbing slowly at her face. "Every time you talk about it, a little voice says that we were the ones who pushed you there in the first place." Morning Glory had insisted that they send a tribute of wealth to their father, however: as a silent apology, and because she felt it was a way for Ardent Desire to start making up for his mistakes. Morning Glory herself was feeling... strange. Distracted as of late, and she had developed a strange almost-sisterhood with Helena, who regularly gave her those rare, delicious apples she had come to love. She was filled with heavy desires, though, and powerful needs... she felt hot almost all the time, and her eyes lingered on Ardent Desire, and her love for him... felt so strong, felt so deep. Swelled up whenever she saw him... and more than love, there was... oh, no, no, it was wrong, those emotions had all come from that accursed enchantment, she couldn't really desire him that way... could she? She would prefer to find a strange stallion, but no other stallion attracted her like her own brother did. It scared her, and that in and of itself seemed to make her longing all the more worse, because Morning Glory had never, ever allowed anything that scared her to go unchallenged for so long, no matter what the consequences were. "You were the first, the son desired by the father. Morning Glory was the second, the daughter wanted by the mother... and who, unlike you, could give me what I was after." Cupidus rasped, leaning forwards, tearing his claws into the desk as he glared out from behind his golden mask with absolute hatred. "So I twisted you, until you twisted her, and made her into a whore with a broken spirit. And when she fell to Hell, I had the reapers catch her soul. And now a powerful ally of mine is ensuring that your sister becomes what I desire. Unlike you, her ascent to demonhood will not be crude, and quick, and bludgeoned. It will be careful, and scientific, and every day she will be adjusted and taught and reshaped into my perfect warlord. The warlord with her mother's eyes, and her mother's blood, and her grandfather's lineage. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Wrath